Oh how fate interviens
by Rei Mairro
Summary: YYHIY The final battle comes, and passes, but not with out its woes. When it's Kagome time to return her friends are allowed to come as well, but...who the hell is this toddler that needs their help?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 Before the Storm**

Disclaimer: I don't own much here, 'cept my own created characters that don't need naming since they're painstakingly obvious. Enjoy and review!

""-talking, obviously

'thinking'

(())-flashback (ya know by the big words that say FLASHBACK, and END FLASHBACK, and if ya don't get it, see a doctor, lol.)

-- change of view or setting, really it says it right there, believe me.

It was a warm day for the group of eight, yes, eight. Leading was an irate hanyou, named Inu Yasha, wearing red-fire rat hakamas and shirt, with white triangular dog ears upon his head, and eyes of impatient molten gold. Trekking slightly behind him was Kagome, a miko, a Japanese school girl in a sailor uniform, with a short green skirt and a red tie back, her feet trod upon the ground in brown clog-like shoes, whereas the hanyou went barefoot, to the left of her bicycle. In the bicycles basket rode the kitsune kit, Shippo, who had red-orange hair tied back in a turquoise bow, walking on a pair of cute fox feet. And on Kagome's shoulder laid a fiercely loyal obsidian dragon, which had been with them two and a half months, he was in his smallest form, relatively shorter than a gardener snake and only a little wider. The dragon's name was Kage, and like the name of his species suggests, Kage's coloring is shiny black obsidian. Beside Kagome was Yasu, another demon gifted with the ability to control the darkness in people's souls to make them his slaves for a period of time, seeing as he was a child only two human years older than Shippo. Yasu was a head taller than Shippo as well; he had white hair, held back by a white duplication of Shippo's bow, and white-grey eyes, and wore a white shirt and grey hakamas. Yasu had been traveling with them a few good two months now, and was closest to Kagome, Shippo, and Kage. Behind them were Sango and Miroku. Sango was a taiija, a demon hunter, and was wearing a kimono to cover her taiija cat-suit, her demon slaying outfit, a large boomerang-bone was strapped to her back, and an early fashion of combat boots adorned her feet. Miroku, the hentai houshi, was walking next to Sango, speaking of the many types of demons, which Kagome was currently eavesdropping on. Miroku wore the purple robes of a monk, in his right hand a golden staff with rings jingling every so often, and wooden sandals adorning his feet. And the last member of this rag-tag member, but not the least, was Kirara, the fire-cat yokai with two tails, who was currently keeping vigil on Sango's shoulder.

-Kagome's POV-

I can still remember how Kage and Yasu had joined our little group.

((FLASHBACK #1- two and a half months ago-))

I had been chasing a little black dragon with a jewel shard, who happened to be Kage, while the others took care of a horde that tried to follow me. Kage could fly fast, even though he didn't have wings, so, naturally, a yokai beat me to the little devil. It was a boar yokai, and he was about to chomp down on the dragon yokai, who appeared to be very young, in its powerful jaws. And me, I just had to save him, so I shot and arrow, and after retrieving the jewel shards, I healed Kage. He'd follow me from afar after that, apparently he had no where to go, and was seeking company in my presence. A few weeks later, much to everyone's protest, I started to feed him by hand instead of leaving scraps behind like I had before, when he followed us. A few weeks after that, he started walking nearer to me, sleeping closer as I read aloud for him and Shippo, and more readily ate out of my hand. And soon enough, he was part of the group, and he was my self-deemed protector, and a close companion to me and Shippo. He only started warming up to the others, but he loathed Inu Yasha, and personally I didn't mind. He and Kirara were becoming friends fast though, seeing as they were both animalistic yokai not strong enough to take on a human form.

((END FLASHBACK #1))

I however, grimaced, as I recalled how we ended up with Yasu.

((FLASHBACK #2- two months ago))

A yokai was attacking a young child whose wails could but be heard from where I had decided to bathe, Sango had left earlier, and I took action. I wrapped my towel around me, and simply ran with my bows and arrows to the apparent location of the distressed child. When I got there, I noticed the child unconscious, and the demon, finally noticing me, gave me a lustful look at my wet towel wrapped body. All the while I was stringing an arrow, aiming, and releasing, all in a single, fluid motion, and it struck him. Later Yasu had told me the demon that attacked him and his father, who abused him, had a barrier that was strong enough that the man wasn't affected by their special abilities of manipulation. He started becoming close to Kagome, Shippo, and Kage the most, and became to be even more annoyed with the hanyou, Inu Yasha, seeing as he always insulted Kagome, who was making a terrific surrogate mother for him in his time of need. He had slightly wormed up to Sango and Miroku, but seeing as his father had abused him, he was more cautious around other people than his surrogate mother, Shippo, and Kage.

((END FLASHBACK #2))

I was still listening to Miroku and Sango's conversation on demons, soaking up as much information as she could, and every so often Yasu or Shippo would put their two cents in. Kage and Kirara were conversing about who knows what on their respective mistress's shoulders, while Inu Yasha continued to tread ahead his ears swiveling to the noises about him.

-Norm POV-

The group had been heading in the North-Eastern direction, in the direction of a rumor of a yokai that held many shards, taking refuge in a hidden castle that appeared out of nowhere, bringing with it an ominous aura and death to all that ventured near to its location on the base of a mountain named Takuseharu, after a monk that had saved the surrounding villages by vanquishing a possessed tiger demon, before he had devoured the humans in the surrounding vicinity, but that was not the point. Anyway, this is where they were currently headed, hopefully to destroy Naraku once and for all, if the rumors turned out how they interpreted them that is.

"Yawn Kagome? Can we take a break? I'm hungry." Asked Shippo, Yasu quickly agreeing with a nod of affirmation.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, I quite agree with them." Continued Miroku, slouching the slightest bit to prove his point.

"Hey! Inu Yasha! Everyone thinks we should take a break, let's stop in this clearing okay Inu Yasha?"

"Feh, stupid weak humans, always needing a break." He replied.

And with that a fight of sits and foul language was observed through a demons mirror, the demon watching with red eyes full of murderous plots.

-In the castle by the mountain-

"Kanna, leave."

The demon holding the mirror, Kanna, left without a sound, as her master ordered her to.

"So Kikyo, I can depend on you then?" the hanyou, Naraku, asked.

Kikyo strode out of the shadows, and let her dead eyes look upon his murderous ones.

"Inu Yasha will be mine, and he will betray her, and she will perish." She replied in her monotonous voice.

(So, how do ya like it so far? Please review, and the YYH won't be coming in for a bit, sorry. RR!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 A Battle None Shall Forget**

(First of all, I need to thank Hitoribocchi for reviewing and stroking my ego! Know this Hitoribocchi-chan, all who read must thank you for inspiring me to continue, I also hope others shall RR, please? And flames must be kept to a minimum so as not to inspire writers block and depression, thanx again Hitoribocchi!)

Disclaimer: Only my own made up characters, you should know this by now right?

-In a clearing at the foot of Mt. Takuseharu, Norm POV-

Red crimson was splattered upon what was once the green grass of a clearing at the base of the mountain Takuseharu, every so often, more crimson would spill, and another's fallen body, enemy or ally, would be strewn upon the ground, adding to the canvas of the clearing.

-Thunk, slash, gurgle-and another body added to masterpiece of crimson coated bodies.

This was the final battle, it had taken the group about two weeks to reach it, and in that time, Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha's half-brother and Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, had joined them. After that Kouga, Ayame, and the wolf-tribes offered their assistance in the destruction of the wile Naraku as well. Shippo and Yasu had been sent back to Kaede's, Kage had transported them in one of his larger forms, and flew effortlessly on the wind currents, with the appearance of a snake slithering the sky. Sesshoumaru had left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un in the safety of his palace in the western lands. And also during this time, Kikyo had tried to get Inu Yasha to go to hell, or kill Kagome, both of which he refused at the moment, pleading her to let him go with her after the confrontation of Naraku. Kikyo had disappeared to who knows where after that.

But, now, here they were, on a canvas of crimson caked bodies. Naraku had brought an army of lower-leveled yokai, along with Kanna, Kagura, and not surprisingly Kikyo. Many of the wolf-tribe had fallen, along with many of Naraku's army. But, Sesshoumaru was trying to destroy Kanna, seeing as with the Tenseiga at his side Kanna could not steal his soul, while Kouga and Ayame took on Kagura. Inu Yasha and Sango were trying to get to Naraku, while Miroku sucked in demons when the Saimyousho were not in the way, and Kagome had long run out of arrows, so she opted for a sword of one of the fallen, and struck down any that came near to her as she charged the sword up with her miko energy. Kohaku had long since died, Naraku had pulled out his jewel shard to gain more power and enrage the demon-slayer, Sango.

Things were getting very tough, and fatigue wore on them as the second day of battle came.

-Kagome's POV-

My body was tired, but it seemed almost to work automatically, as a demon got near I'd slash and stab with my sword, charging it with miko energy every so often when the need arise. But I allowed my-self to asses how the others were doing as well, it appeared that Sesshoumaru had taken care of Kanna, and was now working his way to Naraku, Kouga and Ayame were having trouble killing Kagura, and looked a bit beaten up, Inu Yasha and Miroku were fine, Kirara however had fallen under one of Kagura's unexpected wind blades, but I couldn't find Sango, but as I saw her I yelled out for her.

"Sango! Watch out!"

Naraku was sending one of his tentacles right at her, I couldn't watch. But at the last minute Miroku took the blow that was meant for her.

"NO! Miroku!" I heard Sango yell/sob out.

"Sango, I…I will a-always l-lo-ove y-you." Miroku sputtered out, before his body was added to the bodies around him.

'Miroku…he's d-dead.'

I felt enraged at what had happened, that Naraku had killed Miroku, my some-what older brother, he killed Sango's love, and he would pay for killing my friend.

"NARAKU!" I heard myself bellow.

"THIS ENDS TODAY!"

-Norm POV-

"NARAKU!" everyone paused as they felt Kagome's power reach heights unimaginable, and her eyes glowed white, with an eerie white aura around her.

"THIS ENDS TODAY!" and with that Kagome's gathering power exploded in such a mass, that any evil yokai or soul had been killed in a 50 mile radius, and everyone listened to Naraku's cries of pain, as his body was purified into nothingness.

Everything seemingly stopped for a moment, and yokai, hanyou, and human observed around them, and apparently Kagura still lived.

"Kagura!" Kouga yelled.

But before Kouga could leap at her, Kagome called out in a hoarse voice.

"Kouga, please stop! Kagura was controlled by Naraku; it was him who killed your tribe.

All through this Kagura reached her hand to her heart, feeling it beat within her chest.

After Kouga had decided that his revenge was brought when Naraku died, Kagome went to gather Naraku's shards, and fuse them with her own. And as soon as it was, a bright light forced all looking to look away. And when the light receded a voice was heard, seeming to be a mix between a female and other male's voices.

"**What is your wish?"**

Kagome thought for a moment, before replying.

"For the happiness of my friends, and that all that died, that were pure, because of Naraku, be brought back."

"**As you wish, but the shikon-no-tama will still require you to guard it."**

Kagome only nodded as the shikon glowed restoring the lives that have fallen and were innocent, and fulfilling the wishes that would bring her friends happiness. Sango cried out as Kohaku, Kirara, and Miroku stood alive in front of her, and it was no doubt that her village had been restored as well. Kouga's tribe, as well as the other wolf-tribes, were brought back, and Kouga was able to let his obsession over Kagome go, and realize his promise to Ayame. Sesshoumaru's arm had grown back, and Kikyo was brought back to life with her own soul, Kagome's soul apparently had returned to her, proving she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation, and she and Inu Yasha embraced.

After this happened another glow came from the jewel, but surrounding Kagome, making her pass out.

-In the shikon-no-tama Norm POV-

'What? Where am I?' Kagome thought as she looked about the pale plain that seemingly didn't end.

"You are in the shikon Kagome. Shippo, Yasu, and Kage's wish will be fulfilled in here." Said a kind female voice.

(Sorry if it's lame, or goes too fast, and what a cliffie huh? Please RR, or I might get a case of writers block, sniff, sniff.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 Innocent Wish**

(Thank you to my reviewers, your all so great, this chapter is for you, keep stroking my ego please! )

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I even have to type this? If you don't get it by now, please escort yourself to a mental institution, lol.

-Inside the shikon, Norm POV-

'They, they made a wish for me?'

"A wish I must say is quite innocent."

'What, what did they wish for?'

"Ah, they simply wished that you could stay with them. As a human you would die in about what, 78 years maybe? So in order for their wish to be granted, you must turn into a demon yourself. Seeing as you will have to continue your vigil of the shikon-no-tama, this change could benefit you. After this though, the shikon will once again be inside your body, be careful not to let it get ripped out, inside of you it's presence can be hidden, but not when it's removed"

'Who are you anyway?'

"I am Midoriko, one of the four souls of the shikon. Now, you will be turned into a dragon youkai with reign over all the elements, including telepathy, and you will retain your miko abilities. Tonight, when you take yourself, Shippo, Yasu, and Kage to your time, and your last time travel, I, and the other souls of the shikon-no-tama, will teach you how to fight on a dream plane, meaning that your knowledge, strength, and skills can improve years in a night's sleep."

After her explanation, Midoriko started changing Kagome into a yokai, fulfilling the innocent wishes of her two adopted sons and close companion who was like family too.

"Time to wake up Kagome."

-In Kaede's hut, Norm POV-

In Kaede's hut you could see a female yokai laying on a futon, with a small dragon laying on her stomach, and a small yokai child snuggled on either side of her. All of which were asleep, well, except the female yokai, who was starting to stir, in turn waking the one's sleeping next to or on her.

"Mama! You're awake!" exclaimed Shippo.

"You were starting to get us worried, 'kaa-san, you were asleep for two whole days!" followed Yasu.

Kage equally showed his excitement that she was finally awake by letting out his cute little chirpish-like sounds.

Kagome looked down at them, and smiled.

"You called me mother." She said softly.

Shippo and Yasu just noticed their mistakes, and looked anywhere but at her face.

"Are you mad?" asked Yasu, preparing for the worst.

"No, I would love to be your mother!" she said bringing them into a bear-hug, Kage included.

Shippo and Yasu smiled ear to ear at hearing that, before noticing something was different with Kagome.

"'Kaa-san, you're a youkai now!" They exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm a dragon youkai," Kage puffed out his chest at hearing that, "and have full reign over the elements, according to Midoriko."

Yasu was curious about something though, her aura still had miko in it.

"Okaa-san, do you still have your miko abilities?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious."

Later Kagome had found a creek to look at the new her. She observed that her hair looked ever blacker, if that was possible, and almost looked blackish-red when the light hit it just right. On her forehead was a mark resembling the shikon-no-tama. There was a red stripe on each of her cheeks as well. Replacing nails were dainty feminine claws, replacing her clothes were a miko outfit, but with tighter, dark-blue hakamas, and was wearing boots duplicating Sesshoumaru's. Her haori had slits in the back to let out her dragon wings that sprung out from around her shoulder blades; they were the same color as her hair, and also looked blackish-red in the right lighting. But Kagome's eyes were what would catch your attention, they were crimson red.

(Sorry this was a short chappie, but it was to mainly explain the 'innocent wish' and thank you to my reviewers! Please continue to stroke my ego and inspire more chapters, RR!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 Returning Home**

(Thank you to all my reviewers, and sorry this update took so long, hehe, oh and sorry about our story Feantari, it may take a little longer, hehe, ')

Disclaimer:……hello? You do know what's really supposed to be here, right? If not, look at the first chapter ya bum. , I'M HYPER, WOOT WOOT!

-With Kagome, Norm POV-

-Gasp- Kagome had just finished examining her new appearance, and was very surprised at what she saw.

'I look….wow.' was all Kagome could think at the moment, before a voice sounded in her head, startling her.

'**Remember Kagome, you must return home tonight, you can bring Shippo, Yasu, and Kage, but no one else.'**

'Yes, I remember.' Kagome thought, before she rushed to tell everyone.

-Later, at the Bone Eaters Well-

Everyone had gathered by the well, to bid Kagome, and those going with her, farewell. Kikyo had apologized for her wrongs, and found that Kagome had already forgiven her. Kagura was there to, apparently Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be.

Everyone said goodbye in their own way, like Miroku, who was now caressing his cheek, until only Sesshoumaru was left.

"I promise to find you in the future, imouto."

Kagome smiled,

"Then look me up in Tokyo, year 2006, alright?"

"You have my word." He promised, before being hugged by Kagome.

With all their farewells, and tears at parting company, Kagome held Yasu's hand, while Shippo took place on her shoulder, and Kage curled about on her opposite shoulder, and together they jumped into the well, and as they reached the bottom it glowed blue a final time.

-Opposite side of the well-

"This is your new home guys." Proclaimed Kagome, jumping out of the well and pausing at the door.

"Be prepared, with our sense of smell, this is going to be a shock for all of us."

The others nodded, preparing themselves for the worst.

Kagome then opened the door, the scents making them all dizzy before they gained their bearings.

"Wow, okkasan, this is where you live?" asked Shippo in awe.

"Yup." Replied Kagome, smirking at how they all seemed so awed at her simple shrine.

'Well, they are from the past, so this would seem a lot to them.' Thought Kagome.

"Welcome to your new home!"

Then they all raced to the door, and were soon introduced to the rest of the family as Kagome explained what happened while holding back her scroll-happy grandfather.

Later, after all the explanations and introductions, it was nearly 9:30 PM and Kagome had prepared for bed, Shippo, Yasu, and Kage joined her.

-Dream Plane-

'_What, where am I?'_

"_In the dream plane, of course." Chuckled out a feminine voice._

_Kagome turned to see Midoriko, in all her glory, barely suppressing her chuckles at Kagome's forgetfulness._

"_You're here to train, remember?" said a more masculine voice._

_Kagome turned to regard another dragon youkai, with flowing black hair that went down to his mid-back, and piercing crimson eyes._

'_Oh, yeah, right…hehe.'_

_The dragon youkai smirked, and Midoriko gave him a playful shove, earning a mock-glare from said youkai._

"_Alright Kagome, time to train."_

_Kagome had been trained in the katana, kunai, throwing stars, scythes, and other various weapons, also she had been trained in her demon energy, the elements, telepathy, and her miko abilities. She now had a barrier around her mind, and was able to hide her demon appearance behind a human countenance, which looked like her previous human form, before she had been transformed. Her favorite weapons were the katana, kunai, and scythe, but the weapon on top of her list was her bow and arrows, which she still had to practice so she could stay at her peak. _

"_Kagome, we now wish to present you with gifts for all your hard work." Said Midoriko, her voice as ever smooth as silk._

_Kagome had been presented with a beautiful katana, the sheath and handle an obsidian black, and on the blade the kanji for 'guardian' was engraved. Also presented to her was an exquisite scythe, the long staff a stunning dark blue, on its blade was the kanji for 'protector'. The final gifts were 20 kunai, and a beautiful bow with a quiver of 30 arrows. _

"_The weapons are bespelled not to break, the arrows will also return to their quiver when used, the kunai, however you will have to be salvaged back yourself." Explained Midoriko._

'_Thank you all, thank you so much!' exclaimed Kagome, hugging each of the four souls in turn._

_And with that Midoriko once again softly commanded Kagome to wake._

(Really short, I know, but I kinda gotta go now, so…Ja Ne!)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Acquainted

Disclaimer: …..uh, yeah, you get that I don't own them….right?

(Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all so much, and as for the threat of me finding my hand gone…..well……thank you for your….enthusiasm?)

-With Kagome, Norm POV-

Kagome awoke to find a red fluff ball in her face, and her morning groggy-ness made it take longer than it usually did to figure out what it was exactly…..but that didn't help the fact that Shippo's tail was tickling her nose with the strength of a thousand men.

"Ahh-ahhhhh-ahhhhCHOOO!"

"What!"

"Hey!"

"Chiiiirrrp!" (Kage's little chirp noise, okay?)

"He-he, sorry…" apologized Kagome, looking at her "roommates" with an apologetic look.

And so the chaotic morning went, where as elsewhere….chaotic isn't taken in a humorous tone.

(Should I end it here?

readers hold up pitchforks

Gahhh! Okay, I won't! AHHHHH!)

-In Spirit World-

'This is a very big problem, a very big problem indeed.' Thought Koenma, his face scrunched up in slight anger.

A letter was the reason for his problems today, informing him of the second Dark Tournament, and that if his Spirit Detectives didn't arrive with a team of five, their loved ones would pay the price. The tournament would take place in two months.

'Yusuke's really going to bash my head in when he hears about this. And Genkai is getting a little too old for this; we're going to need to find a fifth fighter.'

-Back with Kagome-

After waking up in the most peculiar way, Kagome went about with her morning rituals, and then made breakfast for her sons and dragon.

"Smell that?" asked Yasu.

Shippo shook his head yes, and then sped down the stairs after Yasu; Kage on his shoulder.

When the boys reached the stairs downstairs they saw Kagome laying out eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage.

They let out a cry of delight, and dug into the wonderful breakfast their mother made. Kage was slithering in the air, picking at bacon and sausage, which Kagome, his mistress and slight mother, put on a plate for him.

Soon afterward, a knock came to the door, and Kagome went to see who it was, quickly disguising herself in a human persona.

The door opened to show a man in a business suit, silver hair flowing down his back, and golden eyes peeking through silver bangs.

"Hello, imouto…"

(BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Candy to whoever gets who's at the door, of course it's obvious, but I don't care, hahahahaha! Sorry that such a short chappie took so long, gomen!)


End file.
